Our Time Together
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Merajut sebanyak mungkin kenangan saat-saat kita bersama. MalexMale. Fandom Golden Days by Shigeru Takao


Fandom: Golden Days

Disclaimer: Kasuga Jin dan Souma Mitsuya saling memiliki meski dimensi ruang dan waktu memisahkan mereka. Dan yang menciptakan mereka bersama seluruh karakter lain dan semestanya dalam Golden Days adalah Shigeru Takao-sensei yang jago banget menciptakan pair yang begitu manis ./.b

Rating: T

Warning: malexmale karena meski sangat halus Golden Days sendiri menurutku adalah sho-ai =))

Sangat disarankan membaca terlebih dahulu Golden Days (sudah diterbitkan oleh Elex sebanyak 8 volume tankoubon). Cerita abal nan aneh dan ga jelas ini adalah milikku.

Timeline lumayan ngaco. Aku kurang ngerti sih di jamannya Jin itu apa udah ada Yuki Matsuri atau belum (kalo ga salah sih belum) tapi ya anggap saja Yuki Matsuri sudah jadi kebudayaan sejak jaman Taisho itu :P

Don't like malexmale? Don't waste your time here. I never ask you to come here, right? If you like malexmale, please enjoy the story~

.

.

.

.

**OUR TIME TOGETHER**

Semuanya bermula pada sore hari saat seluruh penghuni kediaman Kasuga sedang berkumpul dan bersantai sambil menikmati teh di ruang tengah.

"Yuki Matsuri?"

"Maksudmu Yuki Matsuri yang itu? festival membuat patung salju yang sangat terkenal di Sapporo itu?" tanya Mitsuya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut kemerahan mengangguk sambil melihat selebaran yang dipegangnya. "Benar. Salah satu temanku akan ikut jadi peserta dan ia memintaku untuk datang melihat. Kupikir, sepertinya bagus juga kalau kita sekalian berlibur di sana," ujar putra sulung Kasuga ini. Manik hijaunya menatap empat orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Aku setuju!" sahut Mitsuya cepat. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihat festival itu." Lelaki dengan surai hitam yang diikat satu ini terlihat antusias dan sangat bersemangat. Hingga tak menyadari dua orang dewasa lain yang ada di sana saling bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Lusa. Aku sudah pesan villa selama kita di sana. Karena acaranya..."

Yuriko melirik adiknya, Yoshimitsu, dan memberi isyarat ke arah Mitsuya dan Jin yang sedang sibuk membahas festival itu. Sang Putra Keluarga Souma hanya membalas pesan Sang Kakak dengan senyum mengerti.

"Kalian juga bisa ikut, kan, Yuriko? Kakek? Bishop?" tanya Mitsuya tetap dengan suara penuh semangatnya.

"Wah, aku sungguh ingin ikut, tapi sayang sekali Kak Kunimi mengajakku melihat opera," ujar Yuriko sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku berniat mengunjungi Tsuyuko di Osaka"

"Aaaah! Kakek juga tidak bisa ikut?" Mitsuya terlihat kecewa mendengar perkataan Yoshimitsu dan Yuriko barusan. Iris hitamnya lalu menoleh ke arah satu gadis lagi yang ada bersama mereka. "Bishop bisa ikut, kan?" tanyanya dengan binar penuh harap.

Gadis pirang yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki itu balas mengangguk dengan raut bersemangat yang sama. "Iya. Bishop bisa –" Sebelum Sang Gadis yang sebenarnya bernama Aiko itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuriko secepat kilat sudah ada di dekat gadis itu dan membekap mulutnya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Bukannya lusa Matsuri-kun akan datang kemari?" ujar Yuriko dengan senyum mengancam diberikan pada gadis yang lebih muda. Membuat putri kecil Kasuga itu terdiam dan mengangguk ketakutan. "Eh? I-iya... aku lupa...," sahutnya lirih dengan raut bingung. Seingatnya Matsuri tak pernah mengatakan akan datang berkunjung ke kediaman Kasuga ini.

"Kalian berdua pergilah. Liburan ini sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan begitu saja," Yoshimitsu berkata diiringi senyum manisnya ke arah Mitsuya dan Jin yang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Aiko.

Jin menghela napas atas perkataan itu. "Ya sudah apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan pemesanan villa-nya. Semoga saja masih ada penginapan yang kosong." Sambil berkata begitu, sosok tegap itu berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menemui Seto.

Setelah mengikuti kepergian Sang Pemuda dengan julukan _King_ itu lewat ekor matanya, Mitsuya menatap sisa orang yang masih di sana. "Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa ikut, ya? Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan? Kita berlibur bersama di sana," bujuk pemuda ini sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan. "Tiga hari lagi kan, ulang tahunnya Jin..."

Aiko memandang Sang Knight Baru dengan ragu. Dirinya sangat ingin ikut sebenarnya, tapi tatapan menusuk Yuriko seolah menyuruhnya diam. Sementara itu, Yoshimitsu beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sang Cucu tersayang.

"Mitsuya, ada hal yang ingi kubicarakan denganmu," ujarnya dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini senyum Sang Kakek terlihat... berbeda. Seperti ada maksud tertentu(?)

.

.

.

.

_Benar-benar deh._ Mitsuya tak pernah membayangkan sekalipun dirinya akan terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini: _bingung memilih baju! Seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja, eh? Aaaarghhh! _Karena itulah pemuda ini frustasi. Tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu terganggu dengan baju mana yang akan dipakai dan mana saja yang harus dibawanya selama liburan di Sapporo. Rencananya mereka akan berangkat dengan kereta siang ini, dan Mitsuya masih kebingungan dengan koper membuka dan helaian baju tercecer di berbagai tempat di kamarnya.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa baru ada pencurian?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sang Souma Muda menoleh dari tumpukan bajunya dan mendapati seorang wanita memasuki kamarnya dengan gaun terusan dari sutra yang tampak anggun.

"Err... bukan. Aku hanya..."

"Bingung memilih baju, ya?" Yuriko melanjutkan kalimat Mitsuya yang menggantung di udara. Lelaki itu menatap lantai untuk menghindari tatapan Yuriko yang tertawa pelan.

"Manisnya..."

"Hah?" Mitsuya memandang gadis yang merupakan neneknya itu dengan heran. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba ia berkata _manis_ tanpa sebab?

"Kau yang kebingungan dan gugup itu manis sekali, Mitsuya," jelas Yuriko sambil menghampiri Sang Pemuda dan mengelus pipinya. "Sayang sekali kau sudah diambil oleh Jin." Tawa geli tak kuasa ditahan Putri Souma ini mendapati wajah tampan di hadapannya kini memerah.

"Diambil apanya? Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! Mana pantas laki-laki dibilang manis oleh wanita!" gerutu Mitsuya sambil kembali menghadapi baju-bajunya. Memandang lekat kemeja putih bergaris hitam di tangan kanan dan turtleneck biru tua di tangan kiri, sebelum dengan desahan kesal menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dan menyerah.

Masih tertawa geli, Yuriko ikut duduk di samping Sang Pemuda. "Lihat Mitsuya, aku bawakan baju yang bagus untukmu. Jin pasti suka kalau kau memakainya," ujar gadis ini mencoba menarik perhatian Mitsuya yang tengah merebahkan diri di antara tumpukan baju di atas kasurnya.

Dengan cepat, tubuh ramping itu bangun dan menatap Yuriko dengan penasaran. "Baju apa?" tanyanya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia berpikir Yuriko yang lebih lama hidup bersama Jin akan lebih tahu kesukaan pemuda itu. Makanya, ia sangat serius menunggu wanita di sebelahnya ini menunjukkan baju yang dibawanya.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Yuriko bangkit berdiri dan merentangkan kain yang ia bawa dari kamarnya. "Lihat. Bagus, kan?" ujarnya dengan yakin sambil menunjukkan gaun hitam dengan hiasan renda dan permata yang berkilauan. Ujung gaunnya menyapu lantai dengan anggun sementara kerahnya yang rendah berhias pita dengan berlian di tengahnya.

Mitsuya sontak terbengong melihat gaun itu. Terdapat keheningan selama beberapa saat di ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar cicit burung di bingkai jendela yang terbuka menemani Yuriko yang tersenyum bangga.

Rumah besar kediaman Kasuga tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Sebelum terdengar bentakan menggelegar yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"YANG BENAR SAJAAAA!"

Teriakan yang sontak membuat Yuriko terlonjak. "Kenapa Mitsu? Gaun ini milik ibu saat dilamar oleh ayah. Kurasa sangat cocok kalau dipakai olehmu," ujar gadis ini masih berusaha bertahan dan mewujudkan keinginannya melihat Sang Pemuda dalam balutan gaun elegan itu.

"SEUMUR HIDUP PUN AKU TIDAK SUDI PAKAI GAUN ITUUUUU!" Kembali teriakan diberikan dengan raut murka yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Kali ini membuat Sang Putri Keluarga Souma berlari secepat kilat keluar dari ruangan. Setelah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan gaun hitam itu di sofa tentunya. Siapa tahu Mitsuya berubah pikiran, kan?

Para pelayan yang datang kemudian dengan cemas akibat mendengar teriakan, diusir dengan ketus oleh Sang Pemuda yang kini menggerutu atas kebodohannya memercayai wanita itu. Padahal ia sudah berharap neneknya yang satu itu bisa memberinya masukan yang bermanfaat. Wanita itu kan, mengenal Jin lebih lama ketimbang dirinya, jadi, yaa... setidaknya...

"Mitsuya..."

Panggilan pelan disertai ketukan di pintu itu memutus pemikiran Sang Pemuda dan mengundang kembali amarahnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" sentaknya. Ceracauan murka sudah dalam perjalanan untuk terlontar dari mulut ketika iris hitamnya mendapati bahwa yang datang adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Hanya dalam versi yang lebih lembut dan lebih santun.

"Kau yakin tak membutuhkan bantuanku, Mitsuya?" tanya pemda yang baru datang itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Kupikir tadi Yuriko," sahut Mitsuya cepat.

Sambil tertawa perlahan, Yoshimitsu memasuki ruangan. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau semarah itu?" Penerus keluarga Souma itu hanya menangkap kata-kata "gaun", "pakai", dan "tidak sudi" dari rentetan gerutuan Sang Cucu yang sedang menjejalkan pakaiannya secara asal ke dalam koper.

"Maksudmu gaun ini?" tanya Yoshimitsu mengangkat gaun hitam dari sutra yang tadi ditinggalkan Yuriko.

"Aaaahhh! Untuk apa dia tinggalkan di sini?!" seru Mitsuya kesal. "Dasar! Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan!? Mana pantas aku pakai gaun begitu? Sampai mati pun tidak sudi!"

Lagi, Yoshimitsu hanya menanggapi dengan tawa pelan. Tubuh kurusnya ia bawa mendekati Sang Cucu dan duduk di tepian kasur. Selama beberapa saat hanya memperhatikan lelaki yang mengaliri darah Souma di hadapannya itu membereskan bajunya dengan tidak rapi.

"Kau gugup, Mitsuya?" Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diutarakan dalam suara pelan itu seketika membuat Mitsuya terdiam dan salah tingkah. Reaksi yang mengundang senyum maklum di wajah. Tanpa bertanya pun, ia bisa langsung menebak bahwa cucu kesayangannya itu tengah kebingungan. Ceceran baju di lantai dan di atas kasur itu sudah merupakan petunjuk yang bahkan bisa langsung dipahami oleh seorang yang buta. Well, Mitsuya tak bisa disalahkan atas hal itu memang. Karena... perjalanan ini memang yang pertama kalinya bagi dua orang itu. Katakanlah, kencan pertama mereka. Yang dengan sengaja ia usahakan bersama Yuriko dan bantuan Aiko (yang masih tak mengerti dengan rencana tersembunyi mereka).

"Menurutku, baju yang manapun tak masalah. Kau pilih mana saja yang kau suka dan nyaman untuk dipakai di tengah cuaca dingin di pegunungan nanti," ujar Yoshimitsu bijak. "Kurasa Jin juga akan berpendapat sama." Dua pasang iris hitam kembar saling bertemu, menumbuhkan rasa tenang pada salah satu pasangnya.

"Begitu?"

Senyum tulus diberikan pada Sang Cucu yang tengah dilanda badai kehidupan yang manis dan memabukkan itu. "Kurasa dirimu yang apa adanya itulah yang disukai oleh Jin," lanjutnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Mitsuya semakin salah tingkah.

Aah, perasaan yang satu itu memang seringkali membuat orang menjadi terlihat bodoh dan konyol, kan? Sering merisaukan hal-hal yang sebetulnya remeh. Meskipun begitu, di sanalah letak keindahannya. Dan Yoshimitsu tak akan menyalahkan Sang Cucu yang tengah didera fase itu. Hanya saja...

"Mitsu, nanti jangan biarkan dia terlalu mudah menguasai, ya." Perkataan tiba-tiba Sang Kakek membuat Mitsuya mengangkat wajah dengan heran.

"Maksud kakek?"

Yoshimitsu mendekatkan wajah dengan manik hitamnya menatap lurus milik Sang Cucu. "Ingat. Jangan terlalu mudah menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya pada dia. Kau paham, Mitsu?"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Mitsuya untuk mencerna ke mana arah pembicaraan kakeknya ini. Begitu pemahaman mencapai otaknya, rona merah dan panas menjalar cepat di wajah manis itu. "A-apa sih, maksud kakek?" seru Sang Pemuda dengan panik. Berusaha menyangkal kesimpulan yang mulai terbentuk di benaknya. "Kami kan, ke sana mau lihat festival. Siapa juga yang..."

Kalimat itu tak terselesaikan karena Mitsuya terdiam melihat raut serius Sang Kakek.

Memundurkan wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang, Yoshimitsu melanjutkan wejanganya. "Memang Jin bukan tipe laki-laki yang hanya mengincar hubungan seperti itu. dia bukan laki-laki yang diperbudak oleh napsu," ujarnya. Tatapan lembut diberikannya mengingat betapa perlakuan Sang Penerus Kasuga itu begitu penuh kasih pada cucu kesayangan di hadapannya ini. Ia percaya, Jin bukan tipe binatang buas yang hanya mencintai skinship. Meski begitu...

"Tapi, keinginan itu pasti ada, kan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih berupa pernyataan yang menuntut persetujuan dilontarkan Yoshimitsu sambil kristal hitam kembarnya kembali mengunci sepasang lain milik Mitsuya. Membuat pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di balik helaian hitam yang halus.

"Hadiahnya sudah siap, kan?" tanya Yoshimitsu kemudian, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Sudah," sahut Mitsuya. Tangannya menyentuh lembut kotak yang telah dibungkus rapi untuk diberikan di saat yang tepat nanti. Benar, hadiah yang dipilihnya dengan pertimbangan dari Sang Kakek yang telah hidup bersama lelaki itu sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Kuharap ia suka," gumam Mitsuya.

Seulas senyum kembali diberikan Yoshimitsu. "Ya." Hanya itu yang diutarakannya menanggapi kerisauan Sang Cucu. Meski sebenarnya ia hendak mengatakan, 'Jin pasti suka apapun yang kau berikan untuknya'. Well, melihat Sang Cucu dalam keadaan gundah seperti itu memang... manis juga.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat tergesa kemudian diikuti suara khas milik Sang Putra Kasuga memecah keheningan yang sempat terbentuk dalam kamar yang berantakan itu.

"Mitsuya, kau sudah siap?"

Jin yang sudah dalam pakaian bepergian lengkap dengan mantel dan syal mengerutkan alisnya begitu sampai di ambang pintu? "Kau masih membereskan barangmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah selesai, kok."

"Hemm. Kalau begitu ayo turun, mobilnya sudah siap. Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita ketinggalan kereta," ujar Sang Raja sambil memberi isyarat ke arah pekarangan.

"Ya." Membawa koper yang ditutupnya secara tergesa, Mitsuya menyebrangi ruangan menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, Yoshimitsu menahan lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kalau dia terlalu kasar, jangan berikan yang ia mau. Ya?"

Meski tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Sang Kakek, Mitsuya hanya bergumam mengiyakan dan menghampiri Jin.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya pemuda blasteran Itali itu dengan lengan tersilang di depan dada.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," sahut Mitsuya dan meninggalkan ruangan mendahului Sang Penerus Kasuga.

.

.

.

.

Kereta uap itu berjalan konstan di atas jalur yang khusus disediakan untuknya. Membuat penumpang yang ada di dalamnya menikmati perjalanan dengan tenang menunggu sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Melihat bangunan dan pepohonan yang berlarian dengan arah berlawanan dengan laju kereta membuat pikiran mudah melayang ke berbagai masalah yang memenuhi pikiran. Itulah yang terjadi pada Souma muda ini. Mereka-ulang pembicaraannya dengan kakek dan nenenk sebelum berangkat tadi membuat pemuda ini akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa dua orang itu merencanakan sesuatu. Mitsuya yakin mereka sengaja mengatur agar hanya ia dan Jin yang pergi.

'_Aaaahh! Apa sih, yang merek apikirkan?' _batin pemuda dengan surai hitam ini. Untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang perlahan membuat wajahnya panas, Mitsuya melarikan iris kembarnya untuk melihat teman perjalanannya. Pemuda ini tertegun saat mendapati Sang Raja tertidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sosok itu oleng dan berakhir pada pundak Mitsuya. Helai rambut kemerahannya yang berantakan sedikti membuat geli karena bersentuhan dengan sisi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, tatapan lembut ditunjukkan sepasang iris pekat itu. Sebelah tangan yang bebas terangkat untuk mengelus kening dari orang yang amat berharga baginya itu. Menyingkirkan sebagian helai rambut yang menutupi kristal hijau cemerlang yang kini tersembunyi.

Beruntung kursi di hadapan mereka tak ada yang menempati, sehingga ia tak perlu merasa malu atau sungkan melakukan hal sederhana namun mengundang omongan orang seperti ini.

"Mitsuya..."

Pergerakan jari yang mengelus perlahan surai cerah itu mendadak terhenti ketika suara rendah yang khas terdengar. Akan tetapi, tak ada tanda-tanda pemilik suara itu sadar dengan sekitarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sang Pemuda terbangun.

Kekehan pelan terlontar dari mulut Souma menyadari bahwa Sang Raja tengah mengigau. Sebuah niatan untuk mengerjai dan menggoda penerus Kasuga itu saat dirinya terbangun nanti urung dilakukan saat rangkaian kalimat kemudian menyusul keluar dari mulut itu.

"Mitsuya... Jangan pergi... Tetaplah di sini..."

Suatu gejolak dirasakan menggeliat-geliat dalam perut begitu kalimat itu mencapai telinganya. Kehangatan yang menyesakkan dan membuat ujung jari terasa kebas pun menyusul. Bersatu padu dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat. Merasakan jantung lain yang berada di dekatnya berdetak tenang dan konstan.

Menunduk, sebuah bisikan diucapkan dengan lirih di antara helai merah. "Aku di sini, Jin... Aku di sini..."

.

.

.

.

Rupanya mereka harus sedikti mendaki gunung untuk sampai di penginapan yang sudah dipesan. Dengan udara yang segar khas musim dingin di pegunungan, dua orang pemuda dari keluarga terpandang itu menapaki jalanan berbatu yang tertutupi salju. Jalanan sempit yang diapit tebing rendah dan jurang kecil di kedua sisinya. Barang bawaan mereka sudah diantar terlebih dahulu dengan kereta. Keduanya memilih untuk mencapai penginapan dengan berjalan kaki karena pemandangan di sana sungguh indah sehingga sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan menaiki kereta kuda.

"Lihat. Penginapannya sebelah sana," ujar Jin sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan kayu yang mulai terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Wah. Lumayan dekat, ya. Lalu, tempat kontes patung – Waa!"

Pertanyaan yang hendak ditanyakan Mitsuya tak pernah dilanjutkan karena mendadak ada tupai yang muncul dari balik semak dan melintas di antara kakinya. Membuat Souma muda ini kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir.

"Mitsu!"

Uluran tangan yang diberikan Jin sebagai maksud untuk menolong malah membuat Tuan Muda Kasuga itu ikut terbawa jatuh. Benturan yang lumayan keras terjadi saat punggung Mitsuya akhirnya mengenai tanah bersalju setelah beberapa saat mereka bergulingan melewati tanah yang menurun.

"Ukh..." Sakit akibat benturan dengan tanah keras di balik tumpukan salju itu tak begitu dirasa ketika manik hitamnya menyadari bahwa Jin ikut terjatuh dan berada di atasnya.

Posisi jatuh yang... mengundang rona merah naik dengan cepat. Berbagai pikiran jauh memenuhi benak Mitsuya seiring saraf sensoriknya merasakan napas hangat Jin menyentuh telinganya. Panas tubuh Jin yang melakukan kontak dengan tubuhnya di berbagai tempat, mau tak mau membuat peringatan Sang Kakek terngiang di telinganya. Membuat Sang Ksatria Baru ini diam terpaku di tempatnya berbaring. Tak mampu bergerak ataupun mengucapkan apapun.

Perpaduan panas dan dingin yang membuat gila.

"Mitsuya...?"

Sepasang manik hitam tersembunyi rapat di balik kelopak. Tak sepatah katapun diberikan sebagai sahutan atas panggilan penuh kecemasan dari pria di atasnya itu.

Setelah kontak tubuh yang berat namun hangat dan nyaman itu hilang digantikan oleh sentuhan lembut yang membantu tubuhnya terbebas dari rembesan salju yang mencair di bawah tubuhnya, barulah iris kelam itu terlihat. Menangkap raut khawatir Sang Raja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?"

Sebuah gelengan diberikan sambil mendorong tubuh untuk kembali ditopang oleh kedua kaki. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Kau sendiri...?"

"Kita harus segera ke penginapan. Bajumu basah kuyup." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Tuan Muda Kasuga itu malah berkata demikian. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Mitsuya yang dingin dan menarik sosok itu berjalan cepat menuju penginapan. Ekspresi cemasnya belum hilang. Sementara Mitsuya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah lebar itu dengan debaran jantung yang bertalu menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuya tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu mereka tiba di penginapan dan diantar menuju kamar.

"Satu kamar?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Berharap pada Sang Pengantar untuk menunjukkan satu kamar lagi bagi mereka. Akan tetapi, ketika pelayan kamar itu membungkukkan badan dan pergi kembali ke tempatnya, Mitsuya hanya bisa tertawa kering.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau villa terlalu luas jika hanya kita berdua. Sewanya juga tak sebanding. Dan karena memesan tiba-tiba, hampir semua penginapan sudah penuh akibat festival. Kita masih beruntung mendapatkan satu kamar di penginapan ini," ujar Jin panjang lebar mendapati raut kecewa yang ditunjukkan pemuda satunya.

Mitsuya hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai tanggapan. Pemikiran bahwa mereka harus tidur dalam ruangan yang sama, dalam satu kasur... mau tak mau membuat pemuda ini tenggelam dalam perenunngannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah bagian ini pun termasuk dalam perhitungan duo Souma lain yang ada di kediaman Kasuga itu. dan apakah Jin sengaja? Mungkinkah – seperti yang diperingatkan kakeknya – bahwa Jin memang... hendak...

Pemikiran itu terputus saat dirasakan ada tangan kekar yang berusaha melepas kancing mantelnya. Sontak saja pemuda ini menepis tangan tersebut. "Kau mau apa!?" bentaknya.

Jin mengerutkan alisnya atas reaksi kasar yang diberikan pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Aku hendak melihat apakah pungungmu benar-benar tidak terluka," sahutnya dengan nada tersinggung.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berendam," tukas Mitsuya cepat sambil meninggalkan Jin dan menghampiri kamar mandi. Meinggalkan Sang Tuan Muda Kasuga yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

.

Gesekan kain terdengar berulang kali. Diiringi gerakan tubuh yang membalik ke sana- kemari. Berusaha mencari posisi tepat yang dapat menyeret kesadaran ke alam mimpi. Yang sayangnya tetap tak didapat meski usaha pencarian sudah dilakukan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Perasaan gelisah yang entah karena apa membuat Mitsuya tak mampu memejamkan mata. Menyerah, Tuan Muda Souma itu pun akhirnya bangun dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Baru menyadari bahwa Jin tak ada di kamar itu.

Jam dinding yang menggantung di ruangan menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 48 menit. Merasa bahwa tidur sedang tak ingin dikunjungi olehnya, Mitsuya berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari Jin.

Setelah menyelinap ke dapur dan membuat segelas teh hangat dengan campuran jahe, susu, dan madu, Mitsuya akhirnya menemukan Jin sedang duduk di balkon belakang. Punggungnya menghadap pintu dan sepertinya sedang menatap langit.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya pemuda dengan surai hitam ini.

Kristal hijau merefleksikan bayangannya ketika Sang Pemilik menoleh dan mengukir senyum di wajah campuran itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," sahutnya. Tangan dilambaikan sebagai isyarat untuk meminta sosok pemuda yang membawa mug itu datang mendekat. "Kemarilah. Langit malam ini sungguh indah."

Dalam hitungan detik, Sang Ksatria sudah bergabung dengan Sang Raja. Terduduk di lantai kayu dengan langit membentang kelam berhias titik-titik bintang dan cahaya bulan di atas sana.

Keheningan yang menenangkan mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Hanya mengizinkan desau angin dan gemerisik daun mengalun sebagai harmoni alam. Perlahan menyesap teh hangat yang dibawanya. Membiarkan cairan itu membasahi kerongkongan dan menghangatkan lambung.

"Minuman apa itu?" tanya Jin mendadak. Baru menyadari bahsa Sang Penerus Souma membawa sesuatu dalam tangannya.

"Oh, ini hanya teh jahe yang dicampur susu dan madu."

"Eh? Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya. Rasanya hangat. Cobalah," ujar Mitsuya menyodorkan mug besar itu ke hadapan Sang Tuan Muda Kasuga.

Alih-alih meraih mug yang diulurkan ke arahnya, tubuh tegap itu malah membungkuk dan menghampiri cairan yang disodorkan. Mengendus aromanya perlahan. "Baunya hangat," ujarnya.

Mitsuya tertawa mendengar komentar itu. "Komentarmu aneh," ujarnya.

Jin tak mempedulikan ucapan Mitsuya yang satu itu dan berusaha menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang berusaha mendorong mug itu agar membentuk sudut yang dapat mengalirkan cairan dengan lebih mudah, tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari lain yang masih memegang erat mug yang sama agar tak jatuh.

"Rasanya enak," ujar pemuda blasteran ini kemudian. Tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu membuat Sang Lawan Bicara membatu karena gugup.

Saat kepala mendongak, barulah dilihatnya rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manis Sang Ksatria. Sedikit tertegun mengagumi sosok indah di hadapan yang dilatarbelakangi kegelapan malam yang tenang. Sepasang kristal emerald mengunci tatapan pada bening hitam kembar. Merefleksikan bayangan masing-masing di kejernihan tatapan yang penuh kasih.

Ketenangan yang memabukkan itu mendadak dipecah oleh suara dentang jam yang menandakan waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Gema yang terdengar memantul di ruangan yang hening itu membuat dua orang ini tersentak kaget. Mitsuya refleks menjauh dengan wajah memerah. Sedikit gugup saat teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Sudah berganti hari... Selamat ulang tahu, Jin," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum ,berusaha keras menutupi debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Oh iya, hadiahmu." Tubuh kurus ksatria hitam itu sudah hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berniat mengambil hadiah yang telah disiapkannya untuk Sang Raja. Namun, gerakan itu tertahan karena sebelah tangan yang kuat menahan pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Aku ingin hadiahku sekarang," ujar pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu. Nada merajuk yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan itu justru membuat Mitsuya semakin salah tingkah.

"A-ah, ya, makanya akan kuambilkan. Hadiahmu ada di tas," sahutnya agak bingung dengan tingkah Jin yang justru malah menahan kepergiannya yang akan mengambil hadiah.

Sadar bahwa pemuda bersurai gelap di hadapannya tak akan memahami maksudnya, penerus keluarga Kasuga itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, wajah dengan tulang pipi tinggi itu dielusnya lembut. Beberapa helai rambut hitam yang terurai dimainkannya perlahan. Secara halus tubuh tegapnya yang sedikit lebih besar didekatkan. Menghapus jarak sedikit demi sedikit.

Seiring jarak yang semakin pendek, suhu tubuh meningkat secara fluktuatif. Begitu pun dengan degup jantung yang bertalu membentur dada. Menimbulkan getaran asing yang adiktif. Hembusan napas hangat yang saling mengenai wajah masing-masing membuat Mitsuya tak kuasa menjaga kontak mata. Sang Ksatria jatuh dalam kewibawaan Sang Raja dan menyembunyikan bola hitam indahnya di balik kelopak. Mengundang raut kecewa dari Sang Raja.

Tangan besar membingkai wajah halus itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Mitsuya...," bisik Sang Raja dengan suara rendah seiring jarak antara keduanya yang semakin hilang.

"Mitsuya, buka matamu..."

.

.

.

.

"Mitsuya!"

Suara tinggi yang terdengar familier itu membuat Mitsuya memperlihatkan iris hitamnya. Merefleksikan langit-langit kamar dan perabotan lain. Juga menampilkan informasi kepada otak bahwa yang berbicara padanya adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang ikal.

"Ayo bangun. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah," ujar wanita itu.

_._

_._

_Sekolah? Bagaimana dengan Yuki Matsuri? Sapporo? Penginapan? Jin?_

_._

_._

_._

_Jin..._

_._

_._

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Mitsuya untuk menyambung dan memilah informasi dalam otak hingga didapatinya suatu kesimpulan yang seketika merobek hatinya dan membuat kepalanya berat.

Mengangkat tangan untuk ditutupkan pada kedua matanya, pemuda ini memaksa suara paraunya terdengar. "Boleh aku tidak masuk hari ini, Bu?"

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Atau..." Rentetan pertanyaan Sang Ibunda yang terlampau cemas seperti biasanya itu seolah menusuk-nusuk pelipisnya.

"Tak usah, Bu. Aku hanya ingin tidur," sahutnya sambil membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke samping.

"...Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu akan masakkan bubur. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat panggil ibu, ya?" Di luar dugaan, wanita itu cepat memaklumi dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang diberikan pemuda ini. Tak ada perkataan yang keluar seiring rahang ia katupkan dan gigi ia eratkan kuat-kuat untuk menahan desakan menyesakkan yang membobol hatinya.

.

.

.

_Jin..._

_Sudah tidak ada..._

_._

_._

_Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di Jaman Taisho. Ia sudah kembali ke Jaman Heisei. Sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka. Tidak lagi bersamanya... Sudah tidak akan bisa bersama lagi..._

_._

_._

_._

Menggelungkan diri, bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan luapan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"Jin..."

.

.

.

_..aitakute..._

_._

_._

_._

__Hahahahaa... bagaimana? Pasti bingung kalau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Golden Days =)) =))

Yah, intinya kegiatan di Sapporo itu hanya mimpi... ;;_;;

Kasihan sekali Mitsuya, seharusnya Shigeru-sensei membiarkan Mitsuya tetap di Jaman Taisho. Atau Jin tetap hidup hingga jaman Heisei. Atau ada reinkarnasinya Jin. Cucunya Aiko itu harusnya mirip Jin... Ah, tapi kalo bukan Jin percuma juga sih. Endingnya Golden Days sudah begitu indah dan pas seperti itu XDDb Hanya berharap saja mereka memiliki waktu bersama sebagai kekasih lebih lama dan lebih banyak.

Ide cerita ini sebetulnya dari situ juga. waktu aku berpikir, "hei, mereka itu belum pernah kencan, ya?" Sedihnya... :"( Waktu sadar perasaan masing2, sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi hiks.. ;;w;;

Anw fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Bebe-chan yang berhasil kucekoki buat baca Golden Days juga. Huahahahahaa...


End file.
